RWBY ROMANCE LIFE IN REMANENT challenge
by king og the sky
Summary: this is a re-ride of the story in RWBY with love and romance for team RWBY with an new team of my creation i am bad at summarys sorry!: This story is now a challenge for alle who want to take it i started it you finis it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo there, this is my first story ever. I hope you enjoy it. I will only upload on weekends. The first chapters are intro for the team that is going to be in relationships with team RWBY disclaimer. I do not own any of the stuff mentioned in the story neither do I own RWBY.**

Chapter 1. Intro - part one: Sapphire Moons

My name is sapphire moons and this is how me and my team met the love of our lives.

I Lived in an orphanage in Vale, my parents implanted my lungs with fire and wind dust.

My left leg and my right arm is prostatic, so is my eyes, they glow faintly blue when I am angry. I am 172cm tall and 15 years old. My hair is dark blue with crimson highlights. I have been trained by my adoptive father, Oskar Ozpin but I use my real mothers maiden name. I did not get in to Beacon because my adoptive father is the headmaster, but because of my talent. We agreed not to talk like we do at home, I didn't want special treatment. I also have a secret he does not know. I have a sister, her name is Neopolitan, called Neo by her friends, she lost her voice because our parents did experimenting on us. Because of this experimenting I also lost my eyes.

I wear a black jacket with a blue hoody under it, a pair of black baggy jeans and black combat boots. My weapon is a pair of handguns that can be used as a pair of bladed tonfas but when put together they become a scythe with a blade made of dust from my jacket. As Scythe it can also shoot the blade. I only use them when I am serious about the fight. I also make weapons, shields made from the dust in my jacket with a pair of short swords made of ice. I also make shields of ice and long sword of fire, hammers of gravity and of earth and a lance of wind. My hobbies are games and weapon upgrading and cooking. I am also shy and socially awkward. And my semblance boosts my senses and speed to the point the world moves in slow motion and allows me to teleport myself, others and objects

Intro part 2: Lee Fong

I am lee fong. I am a faunus with to tails and green cat eyes.

I was born in Mistrals underground. My parents were murdered and I grew up as a thief. The headmaster knows of my past but still gave me the chance to go to Beacon. I left my past behind when I got in to Beacon to start a new life, a life my parents would be proud of. I am 165cm, my hair is white with black stripe. I have my hair in a pony tail, my skin is dark chocolate brown. I wear a gray shirt and cloak with a hood. I also wear gray pants and sneakers.

My weapon is a katana infused with fire dust that can be pulled apart so it becomes to small knives and a pair of machine guns which can also be used to shoot, when it is a katana. My semblance lets me transform my body in to heat waves for a second. My hobbies are reading and eating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys I am back again**

Intro – part 3 Viktor Windsor

My name is Viktor Windsor

I am from Atlas my parents are CEO´s of Windsor metals, a global business that sells materials to blacksmiths all over the world all weapons are made of the metal from our company. I am 1.62 high; my hair is black as is my eyes. I wear a white and blue fur coat, dark blue pants, boots, and grey fingerless gloves. I go to Beacon because I didn´t want to be recognized but the younger Schnee had the same idea. I admit I was happy that my childhood crush is in the same classes as me. I hope that she will notice me now. My weapon is a long Naginata that can split at several points to extend its reach with chains it can also shoot dust from the base of the blade. My hobbies are ice skating and studying. My semblance invisibility.

Intro Roy Foniás

My name is Roy Foniás

I am from Vale, I have a normal family that live like all others and then there is me. My eyes are two different colors my right eye is green and my left eye is brown, in Vale this is a bad sign. I go to Beacon to become a huntsman and prove that I can help others. I am 170 cm tall. I wear a red t-shirt under a yellow vest black pants and yellow boots. My hair is blond and covers my left eye, to hide my eye, my team leader knows about my eyes. My weapon is a pair of cloves and arm guards like Yangs. My weapon shoots too but my semblance covers my entire body in an iron hard rubber like substance which renders bullets useless, blades do less then normal damage but I can only hold it for 30 min and I have to wait 1 hour before I can do it again. My hobbies are training and engineering


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that the introductions are done it is time for the story to begin hope you like it**

 ***legends story scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains forgetting so easily that we are remnant by products of a forgotten past. Man born from dust was strong, wise and resourceful but he was born into an unforgiving world of inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. The forces clashed and it seemed that the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power appropriately named dust. Nature's raphe in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadows absence came strength, civilization and most importantly life. However even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die and when they are gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so called free world but take heed there will be no victory in strength* * Or perhaps victory is in a simpler things that is long forgotten, things that require a smaller more honest soul.***

A group of men came walking up an ally, four of them wearing black suits, fedoras and red sunglasses and the one up front is wearing a white jacked, black gloves and a grey scarf, black pants and is holding a cane in his right hand. He is also smoking a cigar, his eyes are green, and his hair is orange. The group is walking up to a shop by the name ´From dust till Dawn with guns and swords`. They walk into the store, behind the register is the owner, an old man and in the back of the store is a young hooded girl reading. The store sells dust crystals.

The leader of the thugs says to the old man. "do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop at this time of night?". The old man is holding his hands over his head and says "Please just take my Liams and go". "shh shh shh calm down, we are not here for you money. Grab the dust," says the leader and his underlings do so. The old man is told to put crystals, burnt and uncut in a box placed on the counter. The old man takes a red crystal from the display case and gives it to them. One of the thugs go around the shop for more dust. When he hears music from the back and goes to investigate, by the magazines he sees a girl reading and listening to music from her headphones. The thug draws his sword and says "hi kid, put your hands where I can see them". She can't her him because of the music, he is angry and walks over to her and says "hey, I said hands in the air, do you have a death wish or something?" while he puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees him, he is telling her to take her headphones off. She removes her headphones and asks him "are you robbing me". The thug answers "yes". "Oh" she replies. The leader of the thugs is looking at a crystal when he hears another thug saying "hey" and a thug flies though the air. The leader turns to look, confused. The other thugs run to the girl pointing a gun at her. The thug says, "freeze". She in turn kicks the thug though the window with a flying kick. She pulls something from under her red cape and it turns into a scythe. The girl smiles at the leader as if she is saying "bring it on". The leader says "Okaaay, go get her". The men run out of the shop to fight the girl. The girl kicks one thug in the face, sending him flying back though the shop window.

Her scythe has a built in sniper riffle, she uses the riffle and then swings her scythe through the air sending another thug flying. One of the thugs tries to shoot the girl but she is fast and smashes one of the thugs to the ground. The girl is a brilliant fighter using all her efforts and jumping through the air to keep control over the situation. The leader says, "You were worth every penny, truly you were. Well Red as much as I have enjoyed this evening, this is where we part ways". The leader points a riffle/cane at the girl and shoots at her. He missed, only hitting the asphalt while the girl leaped to safety. Landing on the road again, she looks around to see the leader. He seems to have disappeared, when she spots him climbing a ladder on the building that was behind her. The shop owner comes to the door and the girl askes him "Are you okay? If I go after him?" The shop owner replies yes. Just as the leader thinks, he is safe on the roof, the girl jumps up to him. The girl yells "Hey" at the leader. The leader says to himself "Persistent". An airship arises from behind the building and the leader steps inside; he turns and looks at the girl, saying "End of the line, Red". The leader throws a red crystal at the girl and fires a shot from his cane riffle, which makes the crystal, explode. He laughs out load. However behind the explosion is a woman who is helping the girl, by keeping the explosion away from the girl and still it looks like the girl exploded from the leader's point of view. The woman in return fires projectiles towards the airship, which results in the leader almost falling out. He quickly makes his way to the captain and says, "We´ve got a huntress". The huntress shoots again, making a storm with thick black clouds and lightning and icicles which fly toward the airship. The captain in turn goes to the open door of the airship and shoots fire toward the huntress. The huntress is fast and does a summersault out of the fire, while she turns the debris from the fire into a huge icicle which she points and sends towards the airship. The icicles surround the airship but the captain manages to melt the icicles with her firepower. The girl shoots the airship with her scythe, however the captain once again manages to block the damage. In turn, the captain sends out five areas of explosion onto the roof where the huntress and the girl are standing, they all explode. The door of the airship closes and the airship flies away.

The girl says "you are a huntress… can I have your autograph". The huntress takes the girl to an office and is about to start yelling at the girl, when a man comes through the door pulling a boy after him. The man puts the boy in a chair next to the girl and whispers something to the huntress while he talks to the huntress. The boy looks at the girl and shyly introduces himself as sapphire, the girl introduce herself as ruby. After some time the man leaves and the huntress starts yelling at the girl and the boy. The look sad and the huntress says "I hope the 2 of you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly you put yourselves and others in great danger" Ruby and Sapphire answer at the same time "they started it". The huntress then said "if it was up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back". The last words gave them a bit of hope. Then the huntress said "and a slap on the wrist". While she hit the table with her riding whip, giving Sapphire and Ruby a shock and then she said "but there is someone her who would like to meet you". Safire and Ruby relaxed a little and then a man with white hair and green clothes came in with a plate of cookies. Sapphire was shocked to see him, but Ruby didn´t see that Sapphire was surprised. The man then said "Ruby Rose and Sapphire Moons". He looked deep into their eyes and said to Ruby "you have silver eyes" and then he said "and you my boy have mechanical eyes". Ruby looked shocked at Sapphire for a second, the man then said "so where did you learn to do this?" while he pointed at a tablet that the huntress was holding. Ruby answered hesitantly "signal academy". Sapphire answered "from a friend of my old mans". The man then said "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed". Sapphire interrupted them and said "you are not entirely wrong but from what I can see it gets regular maintenance and is balanced perfectly and there isn´t a single floor in links that hold the blade and the barrel together, it is one of the best weapons I have ever seen. If you want to Ruby we can work on upgrades or smaller weapons together sometime". Everyone looked at him in shock and then Ruby nodded happily, Sapphire blushed, seeing how they were looking at him and he said to Ruby "It is a deal then". The man looked at Ruby and asked her to answer his question, Ruby answered "well one teacher in particular". The man simply replied "I see", while he put the plate of cookies on the table. Ruby and Safire, that were sitting by the table began to eat the cookies rapidly. The man then said to her "it is just that I have only seen one other scythe user of that skill before dusty old crow". Ruby began to talk while eating and said "thade es mi onekel *kof**kof* sorry that is my uncle Crow, he is a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wings, now I am all like *making ninja sounds*". The man then said "so I have noticed and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train worriers". Ruby replied "well I want to become a huntress". "What about you, Sapphire" he then says. Sapphire says "I want to be a huntsman, to protect people and find my little sister". The man then says to them both "You are aware that hunters/huntresses slay monsters". Both Ruby and Sapphire said at the same time "Yeah". Ruby then said "I only have 2 more years of training left at Signal and then I am going to apply to Beacon because my sister is starting there this year and she is training to become a huntress. I am training to become a huntress because I want to help people and my parents always taught us to help others. Do I thought I might as well be proud of it hehehe. I mean the police is alright but huntsmen and huntress are just so much more romantic, exiting and cool jeheeeeeeee you know". The huntress is looking worriedly at Ruby. Sapphire says "I couldn´t agree more". The man then says "Do the two of you know who I am?". They answer in united "You are professor Ozpin, you are the headmaster at Beacon". Professor Ozpin replies "hmn". Ruby says "Hello, nice to meet you". Sapphire says "long time no se". Ozpin then says "do the two of you want to come to my school?" … "more than anything" They say. Ozpin looks at the huntress who says "hm" after which Ozpin says "okay".

The next day, on the air ship that takes new students to Beacon, Ruby´s big sister Yang is hugging her and says "I can´t believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever nearly strangling Ruby who is saying "please stop". Yang then lets go of her and says "but I am so proud of you". Ruby then says "really sis it was nothing". Yang then says "what do you mean, it was incredible everyone on Beacon is going to think you are the bees knees". Ruby says "I don't want to be the bees knees. I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Yang then says "what is with you? You aren´t exited." Ruby says "off course I am, I just got moved ahead 2 years. I don't want people to think I am special ore anything". Yang then says "but you are special". An announcement sounds over the speakers being focused on it. The girls didn´t notice Sapphire come op behind them, he den says to Ruby " isn´t that the guy that you hunted over the roof tops? This gave the girls a shock and they turned around. Yang says " excuse me, do I know you?" Sapphire says "no, but Ruby does, my name is Sapphire. You can call me Blue ore whatever, What is your name?" Ruby says "Hi, Sapp this is my big sister Yang. Yang, this is the guy that was asked if he wanted to come to beacon with me." "Hi" says Sapphire. Yang looks from Ruby to Sapp and then got a weird look in her eyes and then says "Ruby why have you not told me about your boyfriend". Ruby and Sapp blush and Ruby was kvick to say "He is not my boyfriend, he is just a friend". Sapp then said "that is right ". The huntress from the day before was on screen and all three of them stopped talking, so that they could listen to what she had to say. She said "Hello and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glinda Goodwith. You are among a privileged few that have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training needed to protect our world". Ruby is amazed the sight on the other side of the window saying "woooow look you can see signal from up here … I guess home isn´t to fare after all". Yang says "Beacon is our home now". Sapp points out an old friend and then calls him over. The old friend said "Hey". Sapp introduces him to Ruby and Yang "girls this is my friend Roy. Roy this is my new friends the blond is Yang, the two of you are a lot alike. This is her younger sister Ruby". Yang and Ruby says "hi, nice to meet you". Roy smiles warmly to Yang who is trying to hide that she is blushing. Roy then says "it is nice to meet you too". Roy then points out a guy that is about to barf. After which Yang says "I guess the view isn´t for everyone". Ruby then says "it was a nice moment while it lasted". Sapp says "I wonder what kind of friends vi make here". Roy replies "I just hope they are better then vomit boy over there".

 **Oooooo that was a long chapter I hope you enjoy it and I am going to give nicknames to the characters with long names like Sapphire = Sapp. You are free to dislike the story but I really hope you guys like it. This is the first story I have ever written.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don´t like to do things half-assed, so to tell you guys the truth, I cannot stop writing. I feel it is important to finish a chapter once I have started it. However, I do take a break now and then.**

The airship lands on a platform at the front of the academy. A boy comes running out of the ship and vomits in a trashcan. Roy already having left them, the trio consisting of Ruby, Yang and Sapp comes out of the airship in the courtyard. They all stop and look at Beacon, while they say "wwwooowww" because Beacon looks more like a castle. Yang says, "The view from Vale has got nothing on this". Ruby and Sapp as awestruck are having a fandom attack over the many kinds of weapons. Yang has to pull them by their collar to stop them from following a passerby. Ruby and Sapp say unison "awawaw". Yang says, "easy, there you two, they are just weapons". Sapp looks a little mad at Yang, Ruby says, "just weapons they are an extension of our selves, they are part of us". Sapp adds, "They are so cool". Yang replies, "Why can't you sworn over your oven weapons? Aren't you happy with it?" Now Ruby and Sapp´s weapons unfold. This is the first time the girls get a good look at Sapp´s weapon. While Ruby is saying, "Of course I am. I just really like seeing new ones". She begins drooling over Sapp´s weapon and asks what kind it is. Sapp smiles and says, "It is a pair of hand guns that can be put together and function as a sniper rifle and a scythe. The blade is made of dust from the channels in my sleeves like a blade of ice". The end of his rifle changed and a blade of ice came out of one side and a half star on the other side. Ruby is drooling and laughing a little weird like " _hehehehehehehehe_ ". Sapp is quick to put his weapon away and says to Yang, "seeing new weapons is like meeting new people but better". Ruby is sulking, so is Sapp. Yang pulls their hoods over their heads and says, "Come on you two. Why don't the two of you go try to make some friends of your own?" Ruby says "but why would I need friends when I have you?" A couple of people came up behind Yang and she says, "Weeeeeel actually my friends are here now. Bye, talk to you later". While she runs past Ruby and Sapp, sending them spinning saying "wait where are you going? " Yang and her friends are running to campus leaving Ruby and Sapp alone. Sapp and Ruby are yelling, "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms? I don´t know what I am doing". Ruby spins around accidentally hitting a trolley with luggage, which results in a girl yelling at her "what are you doing?" In the meantime, Sapp is introducing himself to a boy that was with the girl. Ruby starts getting op while saying "sorry". The girl starts yelling at Ruby, Sorry do you have any idea of the damaged you could have caused?" Ruby says "aaaa" and the girl says, "Give me that". She takes a suitcase out of Ruby´s hand and opens it, while saying, "This is dust mined and purified at a schnee quarry". Ruby is scared and says "aaa". The girl then says, "What? Are you braindead? Dust, fire, water, lightning and energy". She madly starts to shake a bottle of dust and Ruby starts to sneeze, while the girl is saying, "are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" Ruby sneezes and the dust explodes in the girls face. Sapp is quick to apologize for Ruby. While the boy that is with the girl says, "No, we should be apologizing to you my friend, because my friend was yelling at your friend. I am victor by the way and this young lady friend of mine is Wiess". While they are talking a bottle of dust roles op to another girl who is reading. Wiess starts to yell at Ruby again, "Unbelievable this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about". Ruby starts saying, "I am really really sorry". While looking down in shame, Wiess yells, "You complete dolt what are you even doing here? Aren´t you a little young to attending Beacon? ". Ruby stutters "We I". Wiess yells again, "This isn´t your average combat school. It is not just sparing and practice, you know. We are here to fight monsters so watch wear you are going ". Ruby says, "Hey, I said I was sorry princes". A girl with black hair and a faunus boy with white hair comes over and say, "It is heiress actually. Wiess Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world". The boy continues, "And Victor Windsor heir to the Windsor metal company, the largest producer of metals in the world". Wiess then says, "Finally some recognition". The girl then says, "The same company, infamous for its contradictory labor forces and questionable business partners". Wiess then says "wha.. How dare .. the nerve of.. ". Ruby laughs quietly while Wiess takes the bottle of dust the girl was holding and stomps away. Victor apologizes again for Wiess`s rude behavior. Ruby yells after them, "I promise I will make this up to you". Sighing and she then adds, "I guess I am not the only one having a rough first day … so what is … ". The girl walks away secretly blushing and thinking about the faunus boy. Before leaving, the boy introduced himself as Lee. Ruby fell on her knees and then she laid down and said, "Welcome to Beacon". Another boy leans over her at the same time as Sapp and says, "Hey". Both boys gave her a hand to get up. The boy then says, "I am Jaune". Ruby and Sapp then introduce themselves. Ruby then says, "ha, aren´t you the guy that threw up on the airship?" They walk through the courtyard and then Jaune says, "All I am saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem then people lead on". Sapp is laughing slightly and Ruby says, "Look I am sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind". Jaune then says, "Oh yeah, what if I called you crater face". Ruby answers, "Hey! That explosion was an accident". Jaune says, "Well the name is Jaune Arc, short sweet and rolls of the tongue and the ladies love it". Sapp says, "Do they really, Jaune, do they really?" He was quick to answer, "They will, well I hope they will. I mean my mom always says that eh eheheh, never mind". Ruby chuckles and then says, "So I got this thing" and turns her weapon into a scythe and Sapp makes ice short swords out of seemingly nothing. Jaune then says spooked, "Wow, easy is that a scythe? And where did you get those swords?" Sapp says, "Dust channels in my jacket". And Ruby says, "It is also a customizable high impact snipper rifle". Jaune says, "A wha? " Ruby then says, "It is also a gun". Jaune says, "That is cool". Sapp whispers, "It is not just cool, it is awesome". Ruby then says, "What is it you got? " Jaune answers, "Oh, eh, I got this sword". "uuuhhh", is all Ruby says. Jaune then says, "Yeah, I got a shield too". In addition, turns the skabert into a shield. Ruby then says, "So what do they do? " Jaune almost t dropped the shield and says, "the shield gets smaller when I get tired of carrying it, then I can just put it away". Ruby says, "But wouldn´t it weigh the same?" Jaune says, "Yeah, it does". Sapp slaps him on the back and says, "Well, I have seen worse". Ruby says nervously, "Well, I am kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little over board when I was designing it". Sapp says, while rubbing his neck, "Yeah, me too". Jaune says, "What? You two made them?" The both answer, "Off course we did". Ruby then continued, "All students at signal forge their own weapons. Did you not make yours?" Jaune says, "It is a hand me down, my great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war". Ruby then says, "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. Well I like it". Sapp then says, "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days". Jaune says, "Yeah the classics". Ruby then says, "So why did you talk to us out there in the courtyard?" Jaune says, "eh, why not? My mom always says strangers are just friends you haven´t met yet". Ruby then says, "hmmm, hey where are we going?" Jaune says, "Oh, I don´t know, I was following you. Do you think there might be a directory? Or maybe a food court or some sort of recognizable landmark". Ruby is holding back her laughter, while Jaune says, "is uh… is that a no" and Ruby answers, "that is a no". Sapp sighs and says, "Follow me".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **3**

Sapp Leeds Ruby and Jaune to a gym hall. Jaune askes Sapp "How did you know the way here?" Sapp answers, "I have snug into Beacon before". When they get in Yang and Roy calls, "hi, over here, we saved you a spot". Ruby says to Jaune "hey, we got to go". Sapp then says, "We will see you after the ceremony". Jaune says, "Hey wait … aaa great, where am I supposed to find another nice quirky pair to talk two?" Yang says, "How is your first day going, you to?" Ruby answers angrily, "You mean since you to ditched us and I exploded?" Roy says, "yikes, meltdown already". Sapp says, "No, she literally exploded a hole in front of the school, there was a fire". Ruby continued, "And I think some ice". Roy and Yang says, "Are you two being sarcastic?" Ruby says, "Ugh, we wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I exploded and she yelled again and I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me". Sapp tried to stop Ruby from saying any more but Wiess and Viktor came up behind them, Sapp tries to apologies but Wiess yells at Ruby again, "You" Ruby says scared, "Oh god, it is happening again". Wiess says, "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff". Yang says, "Oh my god, you really exploded". Sapp and Ruby says, "It was an accident". Wiess shoves a flyer into Ruby's face. It says dust for dummies and other inadequate individuals". Ruby says, "What is this?" Wiess says, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee company product. Although not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourage their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to dust application and practice in the field". Ruby says, "Uhhh". Wiess says, "You really want to start making things up to me?" Ruby says, "Absolutely". Wiess says, "Read this and don´t ever speak to me again". Roy says, "Look it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot". Sapp and Viktor whispers, "You have no idea". Roy, who was introduced to Viktor says, "Why don't you just start over and try to be friends okay?" Ruby says, "Yeah, great idea Roy". "Hello Wiess, I´m Ruby, want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies?" Wiess says sarcastically, "Yeah and we can paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about boys, like tall blonde and scraggly over there" pointing at Jaune. Ruby says, "Oh wow really?" Wiess says, "…NO". An Ozpin gives an announcement from the stage says, "Ahem… I will keep this brief, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished your plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step". Ozpin walks away and Glynda starts talking in the mic and says, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins be ready. You are dismissed". Roy says, "He seemed kind of off". Ruby says, "Almost like he wasn't there". Jaune says to Wiess, "I am a natural blond you know". Later that night, Ruby is writing in her diary. Yang lays down next to her and says, "It is like a big slumber party". Ruby says, "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though". Yang says, "I know I do. You are just worried what dad will say about Sapp aren´t you?" Yang is looking at Roy and some other boys playing in their underwear. Ruby says, "Oh yeah, like you and Roy". Yang blushes, tries to stop this conversation, and says, "What is that?" Ruby answers, "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going". Yang says, "Like your crush Sapphire. Aww, that´s so cuuuuute". Ruby is blushing, throws her pillow in Yang's face, and says, "Shut up. I didn´t get to take my friends with me to school at least. Sapp won´t let me by alone and sad". Yang says," And Jaune, he is nice, there you go plus one friend that is 50% increase". Ruby says, "I'm pretty sure Wiess counts as a negative friend back to zero". Then Sapp sets down next to them and says, "No you have three, me, Roy and Viktor. I am sure you can make more and I am absolutely sure that there is no such thing as a negative friend". Ruby hugs him and says, "Thank you". Yang says, "Yeah, you just made one friend and one enemy". Ruby throws another pillow in her face. Ruby tries to fall asleep and Yang says, "Look it has only been one day trust me you´ve got friends all around you. You just haven't meet them yet". The girl with the black hair is sitting next to Lee from this morning reading Ruby says, "Those two". Yang says, "You two know them". Sapp says, "Not really we know the boy's name but not the girl. They saw what happened this morning but left before Ruby could say anything". Yang says, "Well now is your chance" and pulls them. Ruby says panicking, "Hey wait. What are you doing? "Yang pulls them over to the girl and Lee. The girl looks op from her book and looks around seeing Lee, she starts blushing and presses her face down into her book so he can´t see it. Yang says, "Helloooo, I believe you four may know each other". Lee looks op from his book and says, "Greetings my friends. I didn´t think we would meet again so soon". The girl says, "Aren't you the girl that exploded? " Sapp says, "Hi Lee". Ruby says, "Uhh yeah, my name is Ruby and this is Sapp *pointing at Sapp* but you can just call me crater… actually you can just call my Ruby". The girl says, "Okay". Yang whispers to Ruby, "What are you doing?" Ruby whispers back, "I don't know, help me". Yang says, "So… what is your name?" The girl answers, "Blake". Lee says, "Greetings, Blake. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lee". Blake blushes and says, "It is nice to meet you too Lee". Yang says, pointing at herself, "Well, Blake my name is Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow". Blake says, "Thanks". Yang says, "It goes great with your pajamas". Blake says, "Right". Yang says, "Nice night, don't you think". Blake says, "Yes, it is lovely, almost as lovely as this book that I will continue to read as soon as you leave". Yang says, "Yeah, this girl is lost cause". Ruby says, "What is it about?" Black says, "Huh" and Ruby continues, "Your book, does it have a name?" Blake says, "Well, it is about a man with two souls each fighting over his body". Lee looks at her and says, "Which volume, my favorite is the first". Blake smiles at him and says, "Mine too". Yang says, "Oh yeah, that's real lovely". Ruby says, "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, they are one of the reasons I want to be a huntress". Blake says, "Why is that? Hoping you´ll live happily ever after?" Ruby answers, "I hope we all will. As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books someone who fought for what was right and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves". Lee nods and says, "That is a good goal to strive for" and Blake says, "That's very ambitious for a child unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale". Ruby says, "Well that's why we´re here to make it better". Yang says, "Ohhh, I´m so proud of my baby sister". Yang hugs Ruby and lifts her of the ground. Ruby says, "Cut it out" and starts hitting Yang. Blake says, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to …" Ruby and Yang's fight stopped. Yang is about to fall over and Wiess walks over and says, "What is going over here? Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?" Wiess and Yang both yell, "Oh not you again". Ruby and Sapp is saying, "Shh, guy is right, people are trying to sleep". Wiess says, "So now you are on my side". Ruby answers, "I was always on your side". Yang says, "Yeah what is your problem with my sister? She is only trying to be nice". Wiess says, "She is a hazard to my health". Blake blows the candle out.

 **Done finally**


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry but i won´t be continuing this series but all hue are interested can continue it can I don´t care


End file.
